dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster
I removed the monster table for several reasons: 1) It's already getting to big and cluttered. 2) It is destined to grow much too large and to repeat too much information available elsewhere in this wiki. 3) Advice on which monsters players should choose for experience and drop belongs in the various classes' build guides. 4) It will become very difficult to maintain. 5) Category:Monster already provides a more complete list. --TaviRider 18:11, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :I think we shouldn't use the official ecosystems but rather explain here our own categories and if needed add more.--ilmarine 07:48, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Ok, I added an example below. --ilmarine 07:57, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Proposed example Monsters by Location *Category:City Monsters *Category:Field Monsters *Category:Forest Monsters *Category:Kwismas Monsters (should be moved to kwismas island monsters) *Category:Moon Island Monsters *Category:Pandala Monsters *etc Monsters by type *Category:Chafers *Category:Flowers *Category:Ghosts *Category:Gobballs *Category:Koalaks (right now koalak) *Category:Pandawas *Category:Wabbits *etc Special monsters *Category:Antibot (should be changed to a less mechanic title) *Category:Boss Monsters *etc Answer My idea when creating subcategories was to echo those of Ankama and allow players coming from the community site to find the same categorization here. I agree that the interest of this idea is rather limited and that categories defined by Ankama are not always logical. I don't think it would do much harm to abandon Ankama's categories and use our own (the 'end categories' are valid 99% of the time, so the work is not lost, only the subcategories need to be redone). Here are a few more thoughts about the topic: * In contrast with Cizagna, I have no problem with monsters ending up in several categories. The Shin larva, for example, is both a Boss monster and a Larva * Nevertheless, the above suggestion would mean that each monster would be categorized twice, which I don't think is necessary. I'd rather keep Ankama's hierarchical approach, but design our own (super)categories in a more logical way (eg. get away with the 'Not Listed' category, merge some categories...). * At the top level is the Monster category. Under the monster categories, we can find monsters specific to a habitat (fields, plains...) and monsters specific to a region (mainly islands). We can group Lvl2 categories into this 2 main groups, but there is no need to separate them (no need to create a "Monster by habitat" and a "Monster by region" supercategory). Then, at Lvl3, we would have all monster "families" (gobballs, dreggons...). The idea is to allow visitors to find answers to such questions as: If I go to a field map (eg. Ingals fields), what kind of monsters will I find there? If I want to fight a Lousy Pig Shepherd, what other monsters am I bound to find in their company? * That being said, there are different ways to implement this. We can work strictly with categories and/or use grouping pages (eg. a Gobballs category and/or a Gobballs page). Categories are interesting in that they automatically update and sort each time you add/delete an entry (makes maintenance easier). The cons are that you have little control of what is displayed and how (only the sorting order can be acted upon and the only info displayed is the page name). For example, you can't do much with the Hammer category listing. A table with all hammers and their main stats is more instersting, but more difficult to maintain. Proper solutions are still to be found (Cizagna's Lvl scheme, Semantic queries...?) * In the meanwhile, we can start thinking about an appropriate grouping of (families) of monsters and the names to use. I'll come with a proposal shortly. --Lirielle 05:35, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Game File Monsters There are a lot of monster pics in the game files that I don't recognise, either because I can't find them on the wiki, there are no pictures of them on the wiki, or they may not be implemented yet. I have found four rather strange lizard-like creatures, that look like RL salamanders, in interesting colors. Also, I have found pitures that are the shadows of monsters, without the actual monster. On close examination, one of these looks like a male iop... If anyone needs me to uploads pictures of these pictures, I could try it, but they would only be partial pictures, due to me being unable to properly extract the swf, and ending up with only the lower half. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 11:24, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Ilmarie was the one that was doing this and the male iop its one of the bounty monsters, and if you see it on top of a skeleton like tofu thats the monster/npc at the center of the evil laberint, salamanders its maybe minotoror island monsters if i recall well --Cizagna (Talk) 20:57, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::I know what Dark Vlad looks like, and this wasn't him. Here is a compilation of the weird images I have mentioned above. I could only find three of the lizard things, though. AdventuresOfASquirrel T (NotASquirrelAnymore) 23:50, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::You should understand that not eveything that can be found in the game files is implemented. The 1st pic is that of Manderisha, the other ones are not used. --Lirielle 04:15, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Mad Monsters And no, it's not Al Howin. Look at this picture: The Sunflower deliberately attacked the Larva. Either that, or it was a case of bad targeting; the Larva was standing in front of a player. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok... this time it wasn't even a summon. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC)